Remember Me
by ScarletBelle87
Summary: A story of Kaiba meeting his true match a little too late in life. One shot Kaiba x OC Rated M for implied sex. Part 1 of the series Spellbound


**A/N: This was just a little thought I had and then I watched Muse's performance of "Easily" during their concert at Shepherd's Bush and it just cemented the scene.**

 _I just want to let you know_

 _My mind refuses to let you go_

 _I wanna hypnotize you so_

 _You will remember me_

* * *

Naomi entered the main hall of the Domino Convention Centre, light dancing off the navy-blue sequins that adorned her long-sleeved mermaid dress. She plucked a tall flute glass filled with golden champagne off the silver tray that the waitress held. The venue was beautiful, just as it was every year for the Domino Chamber of Commerce dinner. It was an elegant event attended by the most influential people in the city.

The lights were bright as it bathed the drapery, tables and clear tiffany chairs in a white glow. She walked toward the sea of people catching the eye of a tall, stunningly handsome brunette man. She raised her glass and nodded in his direction, a small gesture of acknowledgement.

"Do you know Seto Kaiba?" A woman that she had not noticed before had asked her.

"Not at all, but it would be rude not to greet him." She smiled. Naomi excused herself and mingled with the various guests until it was time for them to take their seats.

All the guests were ushered to their seats based on a seating chart. Each large round table had eight chairs placed around it. She took her seat and was surprised when Kaiba and his date joined her at the table. They were quickly followed by the rest of the guests, filling up the chairs at their table. Each one of them had a date besides Naomi, the seat beside her conspicuously empty.

Introductions were made and friendly chatter filled the air. Soon a heavenly assortment of dishes was placed before them. Each more delicious than the last. Finally, the desserts were cleared away and drinks served. The gentleman a seat away from her had dominated most of the conversation much to her annoyance and clearly, to Kaiba's as well.

"...but I do seriously think that all businesses should be governed to ensure they comply. I will put the notion forward. All skills should be sourced from Domino. We should be empowering our own people." The businessman said. Naomi rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"That's ridiculous." Kaiba growled.

"Yes well, what do you think?" He asked Naomi.

"I agree with Mr Kaiba entirely. Mr Kato, if the most successful businessman in Domino disagrees with something, it's probably a good idea to follow his thought. After all, it is the most profitable one." She smiled looking over at Kaiba who smirked in response.

"So is that the basis of your argument?" Kato asked with a hint of condescension.

"No. For my business to succeed I need to employ only the best people with the skills to do the job. Right now, I can search the world over for the right person. This benefits my business, my shareholders, my employees. However, if I was limited to searching in only a tiny pool for the requisite skills, I'll be settling for the closest available match. Then I will have to spend additional resources to train them to do the work before it even gets done. The work is not done to a hundred percent, I've lost efficiency, I've lost productivity and I've already spent more than I'm gaining. I can empower people through skills development programmes which become viable only if my business is profitable. That is the basis of my argument." Naomi replied evenly. Kaiba watched her keenly.

"Like I said, it is a proposal, and well, if Mr Kaiba is opposed to it, then it probably won't see the light of day." Kato said in a slightly hostile manner.

"Let's hope Mr Kaiba remains opposed then." She smiled which surprisingly, Kaiba returned.

The discussion continued for a little while longer before everyone left their tables to mingle. Naomi took the opportunity to get a breath of fresh air. She stepped out onto the balcony overlooking the gardens with her champagne flute in hand. She heard footsteps behind her. Kaiba walked up to the railing standing beside her. He found her intriguing and wanted to learn more much to his own surprise.

"Hello again Mr Kaiba." She smiled.

"Hmm." Was all the response she got.

"Where is your lovely fiancée?" She asked.

"Observing ridiculous social constructs." Kaiba growled.

"I take it she's indulging in a little gossip then." Naomi chuckled.

"Yes." Came his curt response. "Why are you out here? Shouldn't you be in there joining them?" He asked in his low voice.

Naomi laughed freely. It was a lovely sound, even to him. "No. I don't know if you've noticed but the ladies aren't particularly fond of me. If I join them, they will disperse, and if I join their husbands in conversation, they will suddenly appear beside them." Kaiba had in fact noticed the reactions she had received all night.

"I prefer to come to these events to speak to specific people but the man I wish to talk to has not been available to me all night."

"So you don't wish to speak to me." Kaiba cocked his brow.

"Mr Kaiba! Did you just make a joke?!" She teased. "Actually, our industries are so far removed from each other, I never would have expected you to entertain me with any seriousness."

"Maybe you shouldn't make assumptions. Who did you want to speak to?" He enquired.

"Hashimoto." She replied.

"Makes sense. You're not going to get close enough. Not with that thing hanging on his arm." Kaiba sneered.

"I know."

"There was a simple solution to this. Where is your husband?" Kaiba asked. At this point he was not sure why he continued this conversation.

"He had a prior engagement." She lied smoothly.

"So he's at home while you represent your company." Kaiba said seeing through her lie. "And yet he is credited for the aggressive growth you have enjoyed."

"We all have our crosses to bear Mr Kaiba. I'm sure you know exactly what I'm talking about. There is nothing we wouldn't do to make sure our businesses succeed."

Kaiba simply nodded in agreement. He was rather taken aback by Naomi. She was by far the most interesting, beautiful and modest woman there. She turned to face him slightly.

"You know, you're very perceptive, but I also think I see you pretty clearly." She stated boldly.

"I doubt it." He scoffed.

"Well, let me give a go and you can judge how close to the truth I get. Your fiancée is beautiful, a doctor so she is smart as well, and she comes from an elite family. It makes you and Kaiba Corp look great. Plus, it affords a stability that makes your shareholders happy but she isn't your equal and you know it. Though there aren't many people in the world that can claim that. Still, she's fairly quiet but when she does speak there is always a momentary, fleeting if you will, look of irritation that passes over your features. You're the most powerful man in Domino and you're willing to endure that every day for the sake of your legacy. You also have a patience that does not often come out but it's there." She smiled.

Kaiba snorted. "And what makes you say that?"

"Because your reputation precedes you. Your personality is no secret and yet, here you are allowing me to make observations about you without threatening to ruin me." She smirked and Kaiba barked a laugh.

"Not bad." He smirked. "So if I'm so scary, why are you still talking to me?" He teased.

"I don't scare easily." She retorted looking him squarely in the eye.

During their conversation and without realizing it, both Naomi and Kaiba had turned to face each other and now here they stood; transfixed in each other's gaze. There was a clear connection between the two of them. An electricity neither had ever felt. A movement in Naomi's peripheral caught her attention and she turned back towards the railing, taking a long sip of champagne.

"Your fiancée is coming over." She said quietly. Kaiba turned his head to the pretty, black haired woman dressed in an exquisite blue and white evening dress. She stood next to Kaiba, wrapping her arm around his possessively.

"Miss Tanaka. It's lovely to meet you." Naomi extended her hand and Kaiba's fiancée finally shook it after he fixed her with a glare.

"Keiko, please." She replied.

Naomi smiled in response. "You look lovely Keiko. That is a stunning dress."

"Seto picked it out." She gushed.

"He has good taste."

"If you two are done, we have to go." He growled. It was then that Naomi realized he had not been scowling the entire time the two of them had been conversing, but it was very much back, marring his perfect features.

"It was very nice to make your acquaintance, both of you." Naomi said as she turned to leave.

"Before you go, I want to introduce you to someone." Kaiba drawled. Naomi looked at him slightly confused but walked alongside him as he approached a group of men. She immediately understood. Hashimoto's wife was not anywhere to be seen at the moment.

"Hashimoto." Kaiba barked.

"M-Mr Kaiba. What can I do for you?"

"There's someone you should meet." He said gesturing to Naomi and she extended her hand to the man.

"Naomi Oshiro." She said as he shook her hand. "I would really like to talk to you about your retail software."

"It would be my pleasure." He replied.

Kaiba watched with a smirk as Hashimoto's wife immediately came back to her husband's side, holding his hand tightly. Naomi rolled her eyes knowing exactly why Kaiba made the introduction.

After a long night, Naomi arrived home. She took off her dress and shoes, undid her hair and slipped into a comfortable satin nightie. Her husband was fast asleep in their king size bed with his own comforter. She sighed as she climbed into her side of the bed, separated from the man she married. She turned over so their backs faced each other and reached over to switch off the bedside lamp, plunging the room into darkness. She really hoped that she would one day meet Kaiba again.

Meanwhile at the Kaiba mansion, moonlight streamed in through the windows of Kaiba's bedroom. He climbed predatorily over the naked body of his fiancée, gazing down at the woman beneath him. For the first time in his life, Kaiba realized that he did not have the best of everything.


End file.
